


Calm Before the Storm

by PhantomSpade



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fear, Fluff, Late at Night, One Shot, Rain, Short, Sleepiness, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: A storm wakes up Ai in the middle of the night, and her fears keep her awake.Luckily for her, Saki is there to help.





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Zombieland Saga (c) Cygames

Nights were supposed to be calm and quiet. After the sun had gone down, the sky became dark and dotted with stars like a canvas, and only the sounds of crickets chirping and frogs ribbiting filled the outside of the mansion. 

Yet, on this very night, it was raining. Hard. It poured down intensely on everything in sight. It soaked the growing grass and created large puddles in the concrete that were practically pools for Romero. No doubt everything would be extremely wet by tomorrow morning. 

Inside the mansion, the girls laid together as they slumbered through the rain. Sakura laid still on her back as she gently breathed, her pink hair splayed out beneath her. Lily was snuggled up to her side with her back pressed against Yugiri's, who was snoring softly. Junko was on the other side of Sakura, almost curled up in a ball with her hair slightly mussled up. Ai slept next to her, one arm tucked under head and the other in her futon. Saki was on the very end, her limbs sprawled out all over the place as drool ran down her chin. And Tae was curled up above them, with Romero huddled up against her. 

It was quiet. All of Franchouchou were sleeping with little worry, trying to rest their undead bodies in preparation for another hardworking day tomorrow. 

Yet soon, the silence was broken by the sound of a loud rumble. A certain pair of red eyes shot open in fright, body jolted by the rude awakening of thunder. 

' _Please, not this again._ ' 

Ai ducked underneath the covers, trying to hide away from the rain that was gradually transforming into a storm. Another boom crackled through the sky, the sound of rain harshly landing on the roof over their heads. The other girls were too deep into sleep to hear the storm brewing outside their room. Ai was the only one up and awake, alone to shudder at the sound of the violent patters and shattering booms. 

At least, that was what she thought. 

"...Oi. You awake, Flowerhead?" 

A voice yawned next to her, rough yet soff from being aroused from sleep. Saki sat up on her arms, looking down at Ai with a slightly concerned look. It was such a rare expression on the generally aggressive girl, but Ai was fond of it. 

"Yeah..." 

Ai still kept herself inside her futon, only bringing half of her face up so her eyes were visible to the blonde. She looked small, her form curled up in fear from the crackling storm. It reminded Saki of the time she founded Ai hiding in the playground from the rain. The day the blue-haired girl opened up to her about her past and her unnatural death. 

"It's a storm out there...T-The thunder...I can still feel it. My life flashing before my eyes..." 

Ai clenched her eyes shut, scared that she would see the bright lightning flashing outside. For Ai, it wasn't easy overcoming one's fears and trauma. It was a different matter for Saki, who was brave to the point of being reckless. But she knew what fear was. She understood what Ai was feeling. 

' _It just won't stop._ ' 

Then, in the midst of the falling rain, Ai felt something pressed up against her side, followed by soft strands brushing her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up. 

"Saki..." 

The blonde curled an arm around her and brought her close, putting her head against the crook of her shoulder. Carefully, she put her other arm over the girl's waist and rubbed her back in such a soothing manner, Ai thought she was being hugged by Sakura or even Yugiri. 

"Just for tonight, okay Cornflakes? It'll pass, so you'll be fine." 

It was warm and comforting, with a rather pleasant scent of watermelon wafting near her nose. Ai felt herself relaxing into Saki's hold, throwing an arm over the latter's waist to return the gesture. The thunder and raj now sounded muted in her ears, hearing only the soft sounds of Saki's breathing. 

"Thank you, Saki..."

In the end, Ai was reminded that even in the middle of a storm, she has people who would always stay by her side. 


End file.
